roblotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Update log
Below is a list of updates which have been added (Latest at top) 27/10/17 * Nerfed weapons again so that the energy consumption increase for each new weapon added is 20% (from 10%) * Rebalanced energetics system so that now they produce and store half of what they used to but their cost is halved too * Missile launcher hp is halved to 300HP (From 600HP) And direct damage resistance is set to 95% instead of 98% * Added a new weapon: Ion Cannon. They damage enemy stored energy with little direct damage. * Realign module is now available to all without needing to be opened from crates. * Fixed a bug where roblox creates several servers even when there are only a few players * Reduced intermission to 30 seconds and round limit to 5 minutes 26/10/17 * Added a helicopter engine (Propeller) to the game. It is uncommon but is not as rare as other modules * Added a set of light and heavy armors. (uncommon too) * Added an editor which changes blocks to team color which can be used in the hangar * Added a limit to the camera view during battle, so now it is not possible to view underground or first person. 25/10/17 * Halved the bonus in statistics from crates * Readded enemy surrender again when all players in a team exit the game * Team balance bonus is now showed correctly * Fixed a roblots' speed bug * Added a new module: "Energy transmitter". (Not available at the time of writing.) * Now weapons consume 10% more energy for each new weapon that is mounted * Fixed a random bug which occurs when the game saves data during the reward process at the end of a game 24/10/17 * Fixed a bug which made disconnected players's roblots not turn to rust texture during a fatal blow 23/10/17 * Added THIS update list to the game * Added a test area (To test Roblots before joining the battlefield) * Fixed a bug that prevented Faelsel from connecting more maps to the game * Added a difference colour for dead teammates (Darker red/blue depending on team) 22/10/17 * Renamed back to "Roblots" * Added more hangars (Available by buying with 1000 robux) * Scout module is more likely to be found in crates (1% per crate instead of 0.5%) * Reduced cost of crates and cubits * Rebalanced missiles 21/10/17 * Reduced cubits cost to 200 Rs * Added an help section during battle to help new players * Made it so bots without propulsion modules take 50% more damage * Added music during fights * Fixed a falling over the word bug * Changed game name to "RobotWars" (Later changed back) * Added missile launcher 19/10/17 * Raised intermission to 45 seconds since 30 seconds was too short to organise and chat. 18/10/17 * -Reduced intermission from 60 to 30 seconds. * -Increased the new player bonus to 50% damage reduction 17/10/17 * Added Shield generator, and made it possible to discover inside crates. They reduce incoming damage and even block some if strong enough. Drains energy when reducing energy. This list was made on 17/10/17